Broken Doll
by xXIchaIchaParadiseXx
Summary: That night, ten years ago, the level-E kidnapped her before Kaname had a chance to get her. Now she's back, adopted by Cross but she hates vampires and she's different. What happened? Will Zero and Kaname be able to gain her trust?
1. Chapter 1

The wind was harsh. Slapping her in the face, knotting her hair, she decided that she didn't like it. She was on her knees in the snow.

She was cold...

...so cold...

... Why was it so cold?

White...

... Pure white...

...why was it so white?

Snow...

...she was cold...

...so cold...

...snow...

...then, why was it red?

Where was all this red...

...coming from?

It was snowing. She shivered. It was so cold. The wind slammed the hair on her face and into her eyes when she tried getting up. She decided to stay sitting down. Snowflakes fell from the sky into her palms which, tucked safely into her mittens, were facing the sky. Suddenly, someone was there.

Vampire.

-"Are you lost little girl?"

She slowly got up, and looked at him. She cocked her head to the side looking at him curiously.

**VAMPIRE! **

The ones who suck people's blood.

Beasts in human form.

...Kuwaii...(sp?)

-"May I suck your blood?" He asked, smiling evilly at her. He grabbed her, pushed her against him, and roughly plunged his fangs into her neck. She screamed but he covered her mouth with his hand, his eyes ruby-like shining with bloodlust in the night.

_...Kuwaii..._

She thought again, before falling into darkness...

The level-E detached himself, in regret from the body. He really wanted to continue drinking from her. Her blood was delicious, but if he sucked her dry _he_ would kill him. So, with a sigh, he picked her up and carried her to his master.

* * *

She woke up in a tank, full of a green liquid. She was nude, levitating in the middle of the tank, in a fetus position. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She looked down, seeing needles connected to various tubes planted everywhere. She tried to scream, but couldn't. She didn't realize she shouldn't be able to breathe. She was too busy looking at someone smiling in victory from outside the tank. He chuckled darkly as she went back into oblivion.

**...Kuwaii...**

* * *

-5 years later-

I was walking. I had given up on running. I walked slowly down the street I chuckled silently to myself without humor. I was thinking about what I looked like. A young ten year old girl, wearing a long, wet and torn dress, which fit loosely on her petite frame , with long, to the lower part of her back, jet black hair, also wet and extremely tangled. The image was complete with large red/brown eyes and thick black eyelashes, I probably looked possessed.

I slowed to a stop and covered my face with my hands; I leaned against a wall sliding down it until I was on the ground. I didn't know what to do. I didn't remember anything since that level-E brought me_ there_. I had finally escaped, but where would I go? What could I do? I realized, with a sinking feeling, that no matter where I went, _he_ would find me. I belonged to him. I had the mark on the back of my shoulder to prove that_. He_ wouldn't let me stay away. No matter how far I ran, he would find me. It was only a question of time.

-"Umm, do you need help? Are you an orphan too? Come with me! I know somewhere where you'll be safe! Trust me!"

A tall blonde said, looking kindly at me. She looked about 14 years old. How had she known that I needed help? Was she a mind reader? I started panicking, leaning away from the blonde who smiled sweetly at me and said,

-"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I guessed that you were an orphan by your attire, and the fact that you were new here, by your presence out here, at sunset. Everybody who has lived here for a while knows it isn't safe. And the fact that you were alone, by the look of sadness on your face. Don't worry; you can stay with me and the other orphans. We won't hurt you."

She beckoned to me and once I stood took my hand and brought me towards an abandoned looking house. I looked up, and saw the curtains move. In panic, I scrambled away she caught me, pulled me into a hug and held me. Suddenly, all the tears I had been holding for the last 5 years spilled, and I started sobbing. Silently, but uncontrollably. She held me as I cried, and calmed me down. She started humming softly, and eventually I fell asleep, exhausted.

The next morning, when I woke up, I noticed blondie sitting next to me. She gave me a piece of bread and said,

-"Here, you must be hungry. I know it's not much, but it's all we have. We buy it with the money we get for doing odd jobs around the city and from stealing, when there aren't any jobs for us. By the way, I forgot to tell you, my name is Alicia, but if I catch you calling me that you'll regret it. I prefer Alice, but most people here call me blondie", so blondie it is then, "because apparently I'm too quick to trust people and talk too much. They actually spent 2 hours screaming at me for bringing you here without their permission. But I Just knew you were alone and needed help, I knew it! So screw them."

I didn't know if I should trust her. Well, she already had plenty of chances to try and kill me, so let's give her a chance. It's not like I didn't have the power to kill a human girl and her friends. Plus, I was going to need someone to help me, since I was alone, and didn't have any idea how this world worked.

-"Umm, Ochi and Saku, the people in charge, want to meet you. Is that okay?" She asked me.

I nodded slowly and gave her a half smile, and followed her. She led me to the living room. As we walked there, I noticed every window was boarded up. Finally, we had arrived. There were two people sitting on a couch, looking at ads in the newspaper. A short redhead with sparkly green eyes, and a tall boy, whose hair was black and defied gravity, finally they noticed us and stood up. The boy started speaking.

-"Hi, my name is Ochi. That is Saku" he said waving towards the redhead. "Blondie said that you had nowhere to go. Is that true?"

I nodded once. He sighed.

-"Fine. You see, this place, it's a sanctuary for orphans. We all do odd jobs, except for the younger ones, and then share the food we buy with our profits. In the bad seasons, were there is no odd jobs, we steal. Are you ready, to live a life, were you have to work for every meal eat nothing but a loft of bread, but where you have a roof and friends?"

I nodded again. He smiled at me me.

-"Well then, welcome ... actually what is your name?"

I flushed. Hadn't any of them realised that I couldn't talk? I mean all I did was nod and shrug. And that on top of that, I suffered from amnesia? I pointed at my throat, then my head. I decided to pretend that I couldn't remember anything since Alice found me. I slowly pointed at my throat then my head again.

-"Are you mute?"Asked Blondie, I nodded encouragingly and pointed at my head again.

-"Mentally handicapped?"She asked again. I shook my head.

-"Brain dead?" I shook my head again.

-"Ummm amnesic (sp?)" I nodded my head.

-"Oh! ok," said Blondie "then we'll call you... Miss Black, since you have black hair!"

Hmm not bad a name. Better than being called #6294. And it's not like I could remember my real one anyways. I gave them a half smile. Ochi nodded at me and said,

-"Well, welcome, Miss Black, to your new home!"

Home. I had a home.

* * *

-9 months later-

I ran as fast as could, trying to escape. My body was shaking with silent sobs as I saw, in my mind, the bloody bodies of everyone I cared for, laying at the feet of a level-E with one red eye, and one bleue. _He_ was possessing that level-E. I ran faster and faster, but not fast enough. I tripped on some snow and fell.

How ironic. It was the exact same meadow as where they found me last time, 5 years and 9 months ago. I looked down. I was wearing the exact same dress I had when Blondie found me. Blondie. I chocked on a sob as I remembered her screaming at the vampire to leave me alone. Even at the brink of death she thought of others before herself.

Normally, I would have been able to kill a level-E fairly easily, but since the vampire was possessed by _him_ and _he_ still had control of _his_ pureblood powers even in other bodies I knew I had no chance of winning. Sensing the fact that I had given up _he_ smirked and was about to jump on me when, out of nowhere, a haNd went right threw his throat and the body _he_ was possessing died. _He_ slowly left it, and ran back to _his_ original body. Knowing that possessing people for _him_ took a lot of strength, I knew _he_ wouldn't bother me for a while.

Turning towards my saviour I took a good look at him. He was tall, had black hair and most important of all, he was a vampire.

He extended a hand towards me. I hissed and backed away, but I eventually gave in walked towards him and took his hand. He pushed me against his chest and I started sobbing even harder in it. My body was wracked with sobs. Eventually I calmed down and I swore to myself that I would never cry again.

* * *

Ok. So Kuwaii means afraid. Just in case someone was wondering. Please review and tell me my errors!


	2. Chapter 2

-"I accept Kaname, to take care of her. After all, she looks like a sweet, harmless girl and you are the unique child of a woman that I owe so much to. Sweetie" he said addressing me while smiling kindly, "What is your name?"

I glared at him. _Sweetie_? How old did I look? Four? And what the hell? Since when was a girl who had freaky psychic powers because she had been locked in a lab for 5 years, who could fire as well as her sensei (master) and who was one of the best swordsman in the world harmless. I was cursed! Why couldn't they see it? Everybody I loved or cared for had left or died! People around me died all the time! They should have been running away, not deciding to adopt me!

But I couldn't provide myself to answer. So, as an answer to his question, I just looked at him curiously. Hopefully he would get the message that I was mute and that I couldn't remember my past before I was five. And there was no way I was going to tell them about the lab, _him_, or the orphans. So once more, I was identity-less.

-"Are you going to eat that?" He continued. I looked down at the wiggly thing on a piece of glass on my lap. It was edible? Didn't look it.

-"It seems she has no memories, Kaname-sama. Look at what she is doing to that pudding!"

Good boy. He realised I was amnesic by himself! Huh. So _it_ had a name. Pudding. I guess poking wasn't what you were supposed to do with it. I know he said it was edible, but I didn't trust it. The bloodsu- I mean _Kaname._ You need to be polite in life right? So Kaname picked up the metal thing scooped up some of _it_ and brought the thing towards my mouth while he said,

-"Say aah." As he said this, I noticed his fangs still out. That meant that he was born a vampire! I jumped back, afraid. As soon as he saw this he sighed and said.

-"I'm scaring her. I guess- I guess I shall be on my way then. Goodbye," he said to me as I avoided his gaze. The man tried to stop him, but the leech was strong in will. Had he not been I vampire, I would've admired that trait in him.

Once I knew he was gone, I went to the window to look outside. It was still snowing and the trees were so tall I felt like an ant next to them. It was nothing against him; it's just the way I reasoned:

Level-D: Don't mind. They were once human so they know how scared you are, and will leave you alone. If they drink you're blood, they do it nicely, and try not to hurt you.

Level-C: Don't like. They don't know how humans feel so they don't care if you're scared. When they just drink though because they have human relations, always do it politely, and excuse themselves when they hurt you.

Level-B: Hate. They don't care if they suck you dry, and think nothing but of themselves. They sneer at humans and think they can boss everyone around.

Level-E: Afraid. Since he always possess' them, and the fact that they have completely lost their minds explains why I am afraid. Have a habit of losing control of my body and abilities around them.

Level-A: Abhor. detest. Hate ferociously. _He_ was a pureblood. They think they own you, and can do anything they want with you. When they drink your blood, they make it most painful and horrible thing possible. I had the scars to prove that.

When Kaname saved my life, I though he was a Level-D because he was so kind. But once I saw that he had fangs permanently, not just when he felt bloodlust I realized he was born a vampire. Because level-D only had them when there was blood in the air. That means he must be a Level-C Because no noble would think of helping a human. They only think of themselves. Even if you're friends they always put themselves first.

I realized that the man was speaking to me.

-"Well, my name is Cross Kaien, but you can call me Kaien or Daddy. But you're going to need a name. Once, an old friend of mine said that all girls were princesses and you look gentle so I shall call you Yuuki, gentle princess."

Yuuki? No please god, it sounded too much like Juuri. What _he_ called me. I didn't want to be named that, but I kept silent.

_Flashback_

_He caressed her hair softly as she flinched away from him. He grabbed her arm and kissed it. She tried to tug away from him but he was too strong for her. He chuckled softly. She flinched again and he laughed harder. He pushed her against his chest and kissed her. She knew he was only provoking her so that she would use her powers but it was hard to stay calm. He kissed again roughly forcing her to respond._

_But she wouldn't. She tried screaming but her cries for help were useless. Everyone was too afraid of him. They knew what he would do if they interrupted him.__ Her arms were numb and her mouth hurt. He slammed her into a wall, hurting her back, and grabbed her wrists, where she knew she was going to have bruises. He pushed her mouth open and forced his tongue inside. He invaded her mouth touching everywhere not letting one single place untouched. Once his slimy tongue finished marking its territory he pulled back, kissed her neck, whispering, _

"_-you belong to me Juuri..."_

_And left leaving the little seven year old girl on the floor, she knew that the degusting taste of him would always linger in her mouth as she curled in to a ball and her mind floated into her sanctuary, the one place he hadn't invaded. Not yet..._

_End of flashback_

And it still hadn't left her.

-"Would you like to change outfits? I mean since there's bloodstains all over it. I don't have any clothes that would fit you but you could take one of my shirts and we could go shopping tomorrow."

He leaned towards me but I flinched away. He sighed and showed me around the house he announced that he was going to leave so I could wash off, and I nodded at him, meaning that I would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

I went into the bathroom, closing the door swiftly behind me. I spun towards the mirror and studied myself. Did I look like a freak as much as I felt like one? I looked at my reflection. My eyes were larger side effect of crying so much. My eyelashes were wet and I was as pale as a ghost. I wasn't even that pretty. Why did_ he_ want me so much? And Blondie. How could she have been so stupid as to give her life for me? Ochi was right. At the thought of what he said (Ochi) I lost control of my powers for a short moment, and the mirror shattered.

My fingers went to the mirror and slowly caressed it, drawing blood. I looked at the crimson liquid curiously and smirked darkly, thinking about how many toxic liquids there probably was in it. None, of course, for a vampire, but for a human? For me to still be alive proved how modified I was. How many experiments and torture sessions had there been before they had succeeded?

It was well know for scientist that if you put a human into too much pain, to protect itself, the brain will unlock small parts that will help the body defend itself. Of course, once my brain had given in, it was easy to open more up with experiments and by adding pureblood's blood, I had become a freak of nature, a mutant with psychic powers. Also I happened to have an exceptionally smart brain (yes because of the experiments too) had I been educated, I could have been a rocket scientist but I wasn't lucky enough for getting that kind of education on my program.

I watched fascinated, as the crimson liquid flowed from the tiny cut. Because my blood was so addicting, _he_ had decided I would be his only provider, and since he drank every day, they modified me so that my blood replenished faster and by adding a lot of different drugs, made my body unaffected by the purebloods venom.

I had so much blood in my veins that at least once a week, I had to cut myself on purpose, otherwise when I cut myself by accident there is so much blood that people get scared.

As I was pondering this, I felt a slight mental nudge. I looked at myself in the mirror in panic, and sure enough, my eyes flashed, for a brief second, blue and red. (One blue the other red.)

I dropped my body to the floor, curling into a foetus position, closing my eyes and blocking my ears. I tried to clear my mind, knowing that in a few seconds, _he_ would be there. And a few seconds later, just as I had predicted, he arrived. I felt his disgusting presence in my head. Couldn't think about them I couldn't think about them couldn't think...

_Juuri... My beautiful Juuri...I have missed you..._

No! Leave me alone! Get out of my head!!!

_Why should I do that Juuri? You are mine you belong to me... I am a part of you... I own you...Every single hair on your head are mine..._

No! I'm not yours! I'm his! I don't belong to anyone!

_You would do anything I asked you to do... You must have realised how hard it was... no one to scream at... No one to drink your blood...no one to hurt when your sadistic side came out...You know just as well as I do, that deep down you are a monster... just like me..._

I'm not a monster! I'm not a monster!

_So much like me...I am a part of you... I have imprinted myself all the way into the very core of you... Have you already forgotten the marks? Just like me, you are a monster..._

I'm not a monster! I'm not a monster! I can't be a monster!

_Trying to convince yourself? I will find you, and you will return back at my side...Where you belong...If you would give in, imagine what we could do together..._

Shut up! Shut up! No! Can't think of that, no...

_As you wish Juuri...We shall see each other soon..._

I felt him leave my mind. Once he was gone, I went into hysterics my breaths were coming out in short gasps, my body trembling uncontrollably. I knew he was right. He would soon discover where I was, and he would kill Cross, and the leech. There was no way out of it... No way to avoid this... Unless...

She stood up and lifted her skirt. Underneath, attached to her leg by a thigh sheat, was her sword, broken dreams. She pulled it out of its case and looked at it. It was the only thing to do. She didn't want the past to repeat itself, and with that though in mind, she brought in close to herself, than pierced her skin, as a crimson line descended from her scratch...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok yes, an author's note. Sorry. It's just to explain why I haven't updated, and then I'll go back to the story! Yay! So basically, I got banned from the computer and my mom took he keyboard away. Also Zero shall be coming in soon. As soon as I post this up, I'll start writing the next chapter. Sorry again! Hope you like it!**

I don't own anything.

-Chairman POV-

I was washing the dishes from dessert while thinking of Yuuki. She looked so sad… I remembered the look on her face when she saw Kaname-kun's fangs. She looked… what could I call it? She looked, she looked _betrayed._ Yes that was the word I was looking for! I did a little happy dance. I found the word! YAY!!!! Suddenly, I heard the bathroom mirror shatter. I was about to rush upstairs to see what happened, when I realized I had left my yummy cake in the oven, and it would burn. So I decided to wait for the cake to finish cooking, then I would go see Yuuki!

So I continued waiting for the food to be cooked when I suddenly heard a crash. I forgot about the cake and ran upstairs to the bathroom to make sure she was alright. But when I arrived, the door was locked. I banged on it until I gave up and kicked the door down, only to see Yuuki pressing a sword to her chest as it slowly penetrated...

I ran towards her and ripped the sword out of her petite hands and threw it across the room. What in the world was she thinking? I held her and looked into her eyes. She looked back into my eyes, but the look she gave me...Her eyes were...empty...

She looked dead inside. As if someone had sucked all of her energy and joy out of her and left a shell. A broken doll. What had happened to her?

I took of her dress. On each leg there were two thigh sheets. One for that sword, and another set for a smaller dagger, whose pattern matched the sword she tried to kill herself with. At that thought I grinded my teeth together and looked at her wound. I didn't know what to do. The blood was pooring out at the speed of light I had started to panic when I suddenly realized that the blood was slowing down and I couple seconds later, completely stopped. I stared dumbfounded at her chest as slowly; the gash disappeared leaving nothing but an angry looking pink scar. What? Wait what just happened did she just... Nah that's not possible...right... What? I picked her up, put her dress back on her and brought her to her room. I put her on the bed and shut the door behind me. I went into the bathroom. Man... What a mess! Nyahhh not fair. ( Yes cooper that is the nya I usually say when Amy annoys me.) I wrinkled my nose and pouted I didn't want to clean!

I was just about to start cleaning when I smelled something burn. The cake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Yuuki's POV-

That man put me on the bed. I stared at the ceiling. It was white. Just like the room. Everything was white in this room. My eyes closed. I fell asleep.

**WARNING! For a while, that is the way Yuuki is going to think. Only stating facts. It was on purpose! Carry on.**

-Next morning-

My eyes opened. My body got up. My eyes sought my reflection in the mirror. A girl stared back at me befor my feet turned away and brought my body to the bathroom. I repaired the mirror. Faint bloodstains still showed. My powers erased them. My feet brought me down stairs. The man was making breakfast. He turned towards me.

-"Breakfast!"

Then the smile slipped off his face as my feet brought me towards the table and my body sat in the chair.

-"I Won't tell Kaname-kun what happened as long as you dare not even think about trying this again!"

My eyes gazed at him. He seemed to rhink I was accepting his proposition.

-"Good. Now that that's over, let's eat!"

After the meal was over, he took in my dress covered in dry blood. He sighed and passed me a large shirt that went to my knees. He then said that we were going shopping. He brought my body outside and buckled me in a car. My head leaned against the window and my eyes stared outside at the forest. Thirty minutes later, we arrived.

**Ok I promise to update soon, though I'll probably skip the shopping trip, since I hate shopping. I'm thinking of changing the name to Broken doll. If anyone has any suggestion, tell me! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I was lying on my stomach gasping for breath, trying to recover from the shock. In the far end of the room a blond was screaming at Him, telling him to leave me alone. I screamed at her to shut up, knowing, feeling that he was losing patience and would soon kill her. She barely looked at me, and kept screaming at him to let me be. He laughed and in one swift movement, cut off her head which rolled to my feet._

_I stared at her head in silent horror as my frame shook with hysteric sobs, the grimace of hate towards him frozen on her face...forever..._

_Ochi choked on the blood dripping from his mouth as he tried to say something. He finally managed to cough out five words that were muttered so low I wouldn't have heard if I didn't have better hearing than anyone. Than any human. Any person._

_Which I wasn't. Not anymore. Or was I from the start?_

_Because this just proved my theory. Vampires weren't people. They didn't have sophisticated feelings. Just jealousy, need and anger. They were beasts governed by primary instincts. The instinct to feed, the instinct to mate and..._

_The instinct to kill._

_He slowly licked the blood of his hands and walked towards me. Crazed by the pain and rage, my powers went haywire as they constructed a wall and flung it at him. I fled, the memory of the orphans deaths and the mountain of bodies still fresh in my mind, knowing that my wall of particles couldn't stop him for very long and that he was hot on my heals..._

I woke up screaming and gasping. As soon as I realized I was awake I stopped. I got out of bed and my hands fetched my IPod. My arms put on a long sleeved shirt, a T-shirt than finally a sweatshirt. I put on a pair of tights and sweatpants on top. I knotted a scarf around my neck. I descended the stars and my feet started running.

Finally free.

----Later at school----

I sat in class, my mathematical equations finished, with the paper pushed at the corner of my desk. The teacher came frowning, towards me, checked his watch and said,

-"It's only been four minutes. You can possibly be done."

I gave him a blank stare. He picked up my papers and was shocked .He mumbled to me that I had the right answer and hurried back to the front of the class. Many students grumbled and pointed at me. I wasn't very appreciated in the school.

I did as I was told and the day flew by.

When I finally arrived home that night, it was decided that I would cook. He told me what to make and how to make it. It was complicated but I eventually finished.

Suddenly, with my unnatural hearing, I heard the door open. Kaname and the man where talking in low voices. I tuned them out. The leech had a bad habit of coming every once in a while trying to "sneak in" and talk to the man about business. This time though, something they said caught my attention.

-"You sure you don't want to stay? Yuuki's cooking!"

-"NO! No I'm sure it-it's ok Chairman, I must leave. Now."

For the first time in weeks, I felt a spark of emotion. I felt very annoyed. How dare he not stay! Did he believe my cooking was that bad? I would show him! **(Shut up Cooper stop laughing. And stop comparing her to me!) **

I opened the kitchen door faced a very surprised leech, walked over to him, grabbed his ear, and by the ear yanked him inside the kitchen threw him into a chair, took my plate of food, pushed it towards him, and glared at him until he ate.

----Later----

From that day on, Kaname came often to their house, played chess with Yuuki and ate with them. The Chairman and Kaname himself waited, hoped that another slash of annoyance or even any emotion would light up Yuuki's eyes. But it didn't happen again and her eyes stayed dull, empty and uninterested.

As if it wasn't meant to be.

As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month, the chairman and Kaname's desperation grew. What could they do? Was it even possible anymore?

Yuuki did very well in school her extremely intelligent brain making up with the lack of education, and any other parent, especially with a teenager, would have been extremely happy to have Yuuki as a daughter. She never did any trouble, got high grades in school, ate little, but it was for those reasons that Yuuki's new father/mother worried. It wasn't normal for a person to be that good that perfect. More like a doll than human. She wasn't doing _anything_. But there was nothing he could do, so he kept his lips tight together and watched helplessly as Yuuki fell deeper and deeper...

-------

Life at school was hard. The students hated her and were extremely jealous, the teachers refused to believe that was that smart and mute. That was her biggest problem. The muteness.

Nobody wanted to believe she was mute. Eventually they asked the chairmen, whom had tried to take her to a doctor but as soon as she heard of that, she locked herself in her room and had refused to come out until he promised not to even think about it again. He admitted that it was psychological not physical, since he happened to hear her scream in her sleep every night.

Since they had discovered that, they pushed and pushed and tried to get a sound out of her. They threatened, they coaxed they blackmailed, but nothing. Never anything.

Since they were supposed to put on a music singing performance in music, a very popular French show called les Misérables, the teacher made a deal with her. She didn't have to sing, but she had to teach them to sing the partitions with her, and know every song in case something happened to one of the actors. She also accompanied them on a piano while they sung.

So life was very boring and routine, until something happened, something that would finally wake Yuuki up.

It all started when Yuuki came home one day and the Chairman was absent, leaving nothing but a note warning her that he had a matter to take care of...


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Doll

By: Darkrystalangel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Thanks to,

Kaori Kuni: Would love to make it longer, but first of all, this is, for now my limit of attention span. If I make it longer it would take more time to write. Already, I make a point of making chapters of at least 800 words, and in any other of my stories, I usually finish at 500. I'll try to make it a bit longer, but it isn't easy.

Cooper Cullen: If you don't update soon, I will skin you, and put your remains in the same pot as Camille's and Miley Cyrus. Yes I would dare. Trust me.

Kally: I hope you understand now. Also, Blondie knew she could, and tried to make her do it more often (talking).

Kallymouse: You guessed right!

---Chapter 6--- I need you---

* * *

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realise_

_I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without _

_An overdose _

_Of you_

_Comatose,Skillet_

* * *

I sat on the stairs and waited for the man to come home.

I waited

and waited

and waited.

Time is a funny thing. When you are having fun or you're happy, and want something to last forever, it passes by so fast it flies. When something is wrong or you're waiting or doing something you hate, mere seconds feel like years and refuses to go faster. Time drags on and you feel like you're going crazy, wanting nothing but for it to either go faster, or just skip this at all.

So I waited,

and waited,

and waited,

and waited.

I looked at the clock. Surely it had been hours since I arrived home right?

Five minutes.

God, kill me now.

I stared at the wall, the stop in the routine waking me up a little. What was going on? I wished again for the blissful peace I had before, waiting this long would have not been a problem, but my curiosity had been awakened, and now it wouldn't leave until it was satisfied.

I reread the note he left,

_Hello my absolutely sweet and beautiful daughter,_

_Something has come up. I need to go find out what happened, and how I could offer my services._

_I should be home in an hour, my beautiful, charming, innocent, sweet girl,_

_-Daddy-_

--------

The ceiling had 59 674 dots on it.

The man was to arrive in exactly 2 minutes, 39 seconds and 8/10 of a second.

Finally, the door opened. In came the man with a boy a bit older than me.

He had sleek silver hair and was taller than me. His eyes were closed and his pale face was an emotionless mask. He was draped in a thick heavy blanket, was leaning on the man for support and was covered in a crimson liquid. Blood. I stared at the liquid in front of me with fascination, until his eyes, which were closed, started to flutter. Suddenly they opened.

That's when my world shattered. My breathing caught and I knew I would never be the same. I finally had a purpose.

The amount of pain and hurt in his eyes shocked me. But it also woke me up, and made me realise that instead of shutting myself down to escape the emotions I was feeling because of _Him_, I could embrace them and work with them. I could transform my hurt and pain into anger, and find a way to defeat him. Instead of running away to my sanctuary, I could stay and fight.

Just like the boy in front of me.

The man opened his mouth and started talking to me cautiously.

-"Yuuki, this is Zero. His family was killed by a very bad vampire."

My eyes flashed with anger. Another life ruined by those despicable monsters! The emotion in my eyes disconcerted him. He continued hesitatingly,

-"Can you take care of him while I go speak with the police?" I nodded once. He then turned to the boy.

-"Zero, this is Yuuki. She is going to help you get cleaned off. If you need anything, ask her. She-She well" he took a deep breath, "she is mute."

The boy continued to look ahead, ignoring me. After saying goodbye, the man left. He looked so fragile, so hateful; I knew that if I wasn't careful, he would break.

I advanced slowly, my hands in the air, making no sudden movements that could startle him. I put my tiny arm around his back, not being tall enough to wrap it around his shoulders. He didn't move. I slowly guided him to the stairs. We walked up and we finally reached the bathroom. The same one where I had had my brake down, once upon a time. That reminded me of my sword. I would have to get it later. I turned the water on, and started running a bath for him.

Once it was half full, I turned the water off. I grabbed the washrag. Dipped it in the water, and slowly, advanced to Zero. I gently took off his blanket, and whistled under my breath. His whole neck, down to his left shoulder, was covered in blood. I started washing it off and felt my anger flare once again. This was definitely a pureblood attack! None of the other vampire made this much of a mess. Once all the blood was off, I saw a bare throat with no wound.

More proof that it was a pureblood attack, because for every other level of vampires none of the healed this fast, since purebloods were the only ones with healing powers. Trust me; I was a specialist on that subject.

I felt pity flare up in me; he was going to become a level-D and one day level-E. Unless he died, which I was hoping for, it being the less painful out of all the choices. I started leaving, wanting to give him privacy for his bath, when his hand caught my wrist in an iron grip.

I guess I wasn't leaving then. I nodded my head and turned around to give him privacy to get undressed. Once he was in I turned around and sat next to him. He captured my wrist again.

Once he was finished, I reached for a fluffy towel and wrapped it around him. I brought him to the guest room. I turned around to leave but he reached pleadingly towards me.

I brought three fingers up, trying to make him understand that I was going to be back. He seemed to understand, since he nodded his head towards me. I ran towards the man's room, and grabbed some clothing. I returned to Zero's side quickly, and gave him the clothing. I sat down on the bed and he sat down next to me.

We spent a long time laying down listening to each other's heartbeats, when I realised it was late, and I decided it was time to go to sleep. But when I tried to break out of his hold, he just tightened it. So I decided to spend the night there.

* * *

So Zero is introduced. Don't worry, I know Zero is OOC but he will soon start acting like himself again. Except with Yuuki, they're relationship will be different than normal. But he will stop being Needy. review please! tell me my mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I want to thank you all for r&r here is chapter 7 of broken doll. I couldn't find a song to match the chapter, (aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!) but oh well. Also people , I have received a lot of questions on the pairing. First there will be no incest. (Which doesn't say that she won't be with Kaname) and ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies. I have spent the last month in an all French environement, which means that there will be mistakes. I'm looking for a Beta to correct me, and to harass me to update, Anyone up for it?

**Cooper-Cullen**: Don't worry I understand. It's just that your story had so much promise! Sniff sniff.

**.I Talk-2-Evil Little Pixies.**: Ok, I hope I got your name right. Anyways I already have plans, I'm not 100% sure but pretty close. The only thing I'm gonna say is that there won't be any incest. A friend has strictly forbidden it. Thank you for reading thought!

**FrozenForeverInHisHeart: **One thing. Ask me no question and I will tell you no lie.

**Kallymouse**: I think for now, you are the only one that doesn't mind Kaname. Thank you!

**Justine**: (Sorry I don't want to write you fucking long name.) Thanks for reading! (The cd hasn't come yet! AaHH!)

**Emma**: Thanks! I really like the plot too!(Heeheehee) don't stop R&R!.

**Emmy-Joy-JOY:** I know. Stupid ____ (I don't want to say his name yet, in case someone doesn't know. Thank you for reading!

**Chibi Kitt: **Thanks, it's nice to know that you like it so much!

**Shattered Epiphany: **Thank you for reading!

**Annette:** Ok, so let's get this straight _Anette_, This is a FANfiction. I am allowed to change the story in the way that _I_ think it will work the best. If I, as the authoress think that after such a shock Zero should be needy JUST FOR ONE NIGHT, than I think I can do that. In case you didn't read my ending note, I said that it WOULDN'T stay that way. Next time, either you get the guts to sign in, or you don't make a comment like that. I appreciate constructive criticism, but I hate those who say things against a story ONLY to complain.

* * *

--Four years later—

Cross Academy, a prestigious private school where everyone lives in dorms. A school run incycle. In the day, the ordinary (human) students attend. At night, the extraordinary (bloodsuck-_vampires_) students attend. And then, to make sure that everyone is where he/she is supposed to be, there is two prefects. Or 'Guardians' as the Chairman calls them. These two people have to make sure that the vampires behave and don't suck people's blood. Joy. Meaning, that these two guardians have to _know_ about vampires and be able to defend themselves against them.

In other words, the only ones who can are the two people who hate them the most!

Yep, you guessed it, me and Zero.

God has a very interesting sense of humour.

Well technically it's the chairman who decided.

But it's god that chose to let that happen to me.

Which is why I am seriously starting to doubt the existence of the Lord.

And if he does exist, if he actually cares about us insignificant creatures.

I shot a glance at my watch. I was going to be late!

I ran towards the wall that separated the night dormitory from the day one, connected by one single door. What if one day something happened to the door and they couldn't get out...

A very seducing thought, but one for later I didn't have any time to waste!

I pushed through the mob of girls that came every night to admire them. I took out my whistle. Not being able to speak could be a bad disadvantage.

I brought it to my mouth and whistled as hard as I could. They all froze. Good. Now if I could just... I heard the door start to open. I sighed silently. Too late. That woke them up from they're trance and cried –"Aidou- Sempaiiii!!!!"

Shit.

I turned around slowly, _they _had arrived. I knew I was working up a glare, so I turned around while trying to calm myself and stepped away from the entrance. The fear starting climbing in my throat and I had an acidic taste in my mouth.I tried swallowing and found that I wasn't able to.

_The evil vampires are going to hurt me..._

I shook my head a couple times, trying to clear it from my childhood fear. I took a couple of shallow breaths and turned around to face the night class. A nightly ritual that I obeyed without a thought.

Usually when Zero was here he tried to calm me down when he wasn't- wait a minute where is he?

_Zero, you are so dead_. I projected towards him.

The moon dorm walked in. First, blond hair blue eyed Aidou, also known as Idol-senpai, smiling at the girls. He loved the attention. Followed by his best friend and cousin, red head Kain-sempai, a.k.a Wild-senpai who looked utterly bored but Aidou kept pushing him to smile at his admirers. Next to Kain was blond hair green eyes Ichijou-sempai one of the few vampires I couldn't make out. Then there were a few others I didn't know. I only paid attention to those who were higher ranked, and more powerful. A blonde haired purple eyed girl (who by the way, is madly in love with batbo-I mean Kananme-senpai) Ruka (sp?)-senpai walked with Kaname-senpai while Rima-senpai and Shiki-sempai walked farther away, the walking image of boredom. I hissed accidently when I saw him. I immediately reprimanded myself and put my mask back on.

The girls all sighed dramatically, undressing them in they're minds. Can you say gross or what? Though I do have to admit, the vamps do just bathe in sex-appeal. I, if I didn't know what they were really like, would have probably reacted like them.

Suddenly a girl climbed on top of another girl, pulled of her top and screamed Aidou-sempai's name. On her breasts she had written: I (L) Idol-sempai!

Then again, maybe not.

I rushed towards her and put her shirt back on her, while taking her name and class. I had to report this to the chairman.

"-Good morning, ladies!" said Aidou-Sempai "I could hear you! You're all so cute and energetic today!"

-"Idol-Sem- Aidou-Sempai!" said the girl next to me.

-"Hi!"

Then all the girls started gushing when he 'shot' them. I had to fight with myself and take out my gun to show him what shooting people really was. But I knew I would get in to much trouble. All the girls ran towards him, slamming me into the ground. I started to curse at them mentally and fought to keep my mask on. I tried to get up discretely trying not to get noticed by-

-"Yuuki?" A seductively rich voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Damn! Too late. He had noticed.

-"Yuuki, are you okay?"Kaname asked while bending down and offering his hand to me.

I debated for a short second with myself. On one hand, if I shrugged him off, he would get all moody and then the night class would get rowdy, (why? I don't even know myself1 He must be a very respected level-B) on the other hand, did I really want to touch a lee- I mean _vampire_?

I sighed inwardly and looked at his hand. I took it, feeling those long slender fingers slowly close around my hand softly, hiding their true force. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. From fear and from something else, I didn't and had a feeling I would never know.

He pulled me up those deceptively soft eyes looking at me tenderly. I felt my throat working and looked away. Why was he looking at me like that? Stop? W-w-was this a trap?

I pulled back harshly needing to get away from that gaze.

-"Don't be so uptight Yuuki, it makes me feel lonely."

Lonely. What did he know about loneliness?

-Flashback-

_I stayed in that tank for days maybe even weeks. I had lost any notion of time. But did I even have one in the first place? Never physically alone, but with no one to talk to. Where was I?Who was I? Who were they? At first I begged them to let me out. Pleaded with them. Promised them anything and everything if they would get me out. But they didn't. Eventually, I stopped. What was the point,they obviously didn't react to what I was projecting to them so I gave up. I became numb, letting the waves of thoughts pull me under._

_Alone in a crowd._

-End of flashback-

Could Kaname-sempai feel that way? Surrounded by friends, but really, completely alone?

Nahhh, I was just thinking too much.

He slowly advanced towards me and rubbed my head. His hand slowly descended towards my cheek, as I felt a shiver descend my spine.

Oh no. No no no no no. I did not want to deal with this.

_Zero!_ I projected. Immediately Kaname's hand was pulled off my cheek. I shot him a grateful smile.

-"Class is starting, batboy." Zero said to Kaname. His voice was, like usual blank. I noticed that Zero's hands were trembling slowly. I felt my smile disappear at the speed of light. Zero had had another attack. I sighed soundlessly.

_Are you alright Zero?_

He nodded his head once discretely.

The time between the attacks was becoming less and less.

What would we do when the time came?

Stupid question! I would help him, of course. We were best friends. No! More! We were siblings!

-"You sure are scary," Kaname said while walking away,"Mr. Prefect" He finshed, throwing his head over his shoulder. Zero sucked in a breath. I felt a surge of anger flare up in me. How dare that insolent vampire say that to my little brother. Zero, feeling my anger, caught my arm.

_Let me at him Zero, I'll wipe that cocky smirk off his face._

The hint of a smile showed on Zero's face but he shook his head.

_Please just one round._

-"As much as I would love to Yuuki, that isn't the brightest idea right now." Said Zero.

I stuck my tongue at him. He grabbed it, thern at my glare, let it go.

-"Next time I'll bite it off." Said Zero in a snarky tone.

_Meany._

-That night -

-"I won't accept this." Zero repeated himself."Is our real duty to wait for them at the gates just to be their personal guards?"

-"It must be trouble, evening after evening..." Said the Chairman in a patronizing tone.

-"If you knew that it was such a trouble, you should get someone more fit to be a prefect!" replied Zero. I sighed. Uh oh...

-"She can't speak and I don't want to deal with them."

_You think that I do?_

-"That's impossible." The chairman replied taking a large gulp of tea while his glasses went foggy from the steam.

"I mean, their existence is a secret and all..." He continued while waving his hand, trying to dissipate the fog from his glasses.

-"Because Cross Academy is used in rotation by both the day and the night classes, in order to protect the true identity of the night class, we have prefects. No Guardians are essential to that. I can't leave that job to anyone but the two of you. You're always helping even if you hate it or get tired of it. If I can leave it to my cute son and loving daughter..."

_Loving?_

Zero smiled at me.

-"My heart will never be troubled by it!"

Zero slammed his fist on the table making it crack in two. Damn that Chairman. Hadn't he learned yet not to say that to the Chairman?

-"Just because you raised me and that I consider Yuuki my sister doesn't mean I consider you my father!"

_And neither do I._

-"Touchy" sniffed the chairman.

-"The only one who fully understands my pacifism is Yuuki!" Continued the chairman.

_No I don't. It's called taking advantage of a mute girl._

Zero snickered at this.

-"And me?" Finished the chairman, unsure.

--Later that night—

-"Argggh, That was defiantly the longest speech I ever heard. My ears are bleeding!"

_Grow up Zero. Anyways were going out with Damien to Chaos._

-"Awesome!"

* * *

Longest chapter I have ever written~!


	8. mea culpa

Sorry? (Ducks as flying tomatoes fly over her head). What can I say? New school, ( I now go to l'école secondaire Grande-Rivière) new friends homework... reading, projects ect. Anyways, here it is. Good news! This is the last non-betaed chapter! I would like to hear a rounds of applause for Kaori Kuni, who volunteered to be the new harrasement to my procrastination. Thank you kaori!

And now, I'll shut and get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

_Je dors plus_

_Je te désire_

_Je veux aller au bout de mes fantasmes_

_Je sais que c'est interdit_

_Et d'ailleurs…_

_Prends-moi_

_Je suis à toi_

_Mea culpa._

_-Mea culpa Enigma_

Once the day class had gone back to their dorms, I walked towards the small house that the chairman, Zero and I inhibited on the weekends. The house was small and plain, but it was home and it had been for the last four years. When I came in, I found Cross-san speaking to Kaname-Sempai in the lobby. Behind me, Zero pulled a face.

"Yuuki! Zero! There you are! What are your plans for the evening?" Demanded Cross-San.

"We are going to Chaos for dinner than we are going bowling with Damien." Answered Zero, while glancing at me.

_Liar._ He glared at me then turned back to the chairman who started speaking again.

"That's wonderful! In that case, why don't you bring Kaname-Sempai with you? He was planning on spending the evening alone and I thought well that's a shame! Why don't I propose him to go with my sweet daughter and charming son?"

Zero glanced at me, probably just as confused as I was. Was he being sarcastic? He looked serious and he sounded serious but... that HAD to be sarcasm, right?

_He's being sarcastic right? _

The answer Zero gave me was the one I suspected but feared. "I think he's serious" Zero whispered to me. Kaname-Sempai sharply turned his head towards us.

Zero whistled innocently.

Kaname-Sempai was knew I was communicating with Zero in one way or another, and he was going crazy trying to figure it out. I smiled charmingly with a sly undertone. He would never guess the truth.

I mean come on. I doubt he'll figure out that I'm a lab experiment and that because of it I have fucked up abilities, pardon my French, and that one of my abilities is projecting thoughts, but to do that I would need to use enough of my powers for him to feel it, and because of the fact that Zero had a little bit of my blood in him, I don't have to use a lot of energy, which makes it impossible for him to detect it?

So anyways, back to the subject at hand. When Zero had said that after dinner at chaos we could go bowling, he hadn't been entirely truthful. There was another part of Chaos that the chairman wasn't aware of. A section with very restricted access. Only those who had been invited by one who frequented it were allowed access. Hell, not just was allowed access just knowing about was impossible unless you had been taken there. It was a night club reserved for the supernatural or those aware of the supernatural. Werewolves, vampire hunters, humans who were aware etc. Since most of the clientele hated vampires, only low- classed vampires, and very few at that, were allowed in the club. I myself had been introduced by werewolves. I had then brought Zero and Damien along.

Basically, the restaurant was just a front and a way to make money. It was an excuse, so the locals wouldn't find it suspicious that people came in and out of an empty lot. The restaurant was free to the public, but mostly the clientele were the customers for the club. Those who went often, like myself were aloud free meals if, in exchange, they did something for the club. My requirement Was to play the violin while Zero's was to be a bouncer twice a month and Damien, who excelled in cooking, to help in the kitchen and to plan which regular was doing what, and when. It was a pretty good deal and I was satisfied with it.

They liked having music in the cafe, and so, as long as it wasn't pop, you were allowed to play. They preferred to have someone who played classical, so she was asked to play a lot.

If Kaname-sempai came along, we couldn't go clubbing. I was pulled out of my musings by Zero's scream.

"WHAT!" Ow, now that was painful. I rubbed my ear softly and glared at him.

_Hold you're tongue_!

"Why are you so against the idea of bringing Kaname-kun with you? It's not like you're hiding anything right?"Questioned the headmaster, cocking an eyebrow at us while a small smirk graced his lips. Even though the headmaster seemed very thick, every once in a while he would surprise me by saying a seemingly innocent remark, or a seemingly innocent action that always made me doubt how much of it was thickness, and how much of it was just a lure into making people underestimate him? His question appeared innocent, but that small smirk and the look in his eyes informed me that he was much more aware of our weekly... activities than I suspected.

_We don't have a choice Zero._

"Fine." And with that, he stormed upstairs to go get ready for our evening. I bowed towards Batboy and the chairman, then stalked towards the old wooden staircase, gripping the midnight black banister, made out of polished wood, with silver veins slithering across the wooden object. The pattern was beautiful and I silently appreciated it while wiping out my cell phone and texting a quick message to Damien, informing him of the change of our plans.

Once I arrived upstairs, I ripped my gaze away from the banister as I made way towards my room to prepare. A trembling in my pocket interrupted my musings and I quickly checked my phone, knowing it would be Damien. I silently read through the message informing me that it was my turn to play tonight. I quickly passed through my mind a couple of songs, trying to decide which would be the most appropriate to play. Once I had picked out the number required, I went to my closet to pick out an outfit.

The walls were a stained violet that became black at night. On one of them was the chalkboard where I rambled in a vivid red the mathematical calculations she couldn't calculate in her mind. On another was an auto portrait made of black white and gray legos that I had assembled like computer pixels. I had thought about changing it since she had cut I my hair with a kitchen knife but deemed it to complicated and demanding too much effort. In the middle of the room was a music box with a ballerina. I had replaced the pink tutu with a violet gauzy material. I had also dyed her hair black and added silver jewellery made out of staples. Her name was Ali autumn Lovelace. I had also tinkered around to modify Ali's movements and the melody less clichéd. The pieces had no beginning and no end it was just a series of random sounds.

I eventually decided on a very loose black shirt made out of a very thin material that showed my collarbone and went way down past the ends of my fingers, A black corset with the lacing in the front covered in silver lines. (I might have been just a teensy weensy bit influenced by the banister. Just a little of course.) I put on a pair of black leggings. (...yes I like black. Got a problem with it?) I didn't need a skirt; my dress went down to a couple inches over my knees.I grabbed a choky that covered ¾ of my neck, then added a scarf to protect the rest. I added a pair of converses, and then walked over to weapons dresser, as it is affectionately called by Zero.

Inside were all the weapons I had collected over the years. A dagger given by sensei that I strapped to my leg using, a thigh sheet under the skirt part of my shirt, my sword that I couldn't bring with me because of its size, a couple knives I had purchased over the years, and an anti-vampire gun, given to me by Zero, which I attached to my other leg using my other thigh-sheet. And finally I strapped my staff, Artemis onto my back, the only weapon I was supposed to have.

I

As I headed towards the hallway, the doorbell rang. I smiled wickedly: Damien had arrived.

_I'm getting it!_

"No, I'm getting it" screamed Zero right back at me. I ran towards the stairs, and smashed into him. We started falling down the stairs together limbs wrapped around each other. I realized the ground was approaching and flipped us around so that Zero would land on me and wouldn't get hurt.

Finally we landed with a crash, a blinding pain pulsing in my head. I gritted my teeth together; it really hurt like a fucking bitch. I quickly healed myself and ran towards the door, Zero, who had finally recovered from the shock, close behind me.

I slowly opened the door to welcome...

Please leave I review, and I promise to update faster next time.


End file.
